


Изъян

by Damariya, MXTXLonghaired



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Angst, M/M, Not-quite-mourning, OOC, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damariya/pseuds/Damariya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTXLonghaired/pseuds/MXTXLonghaired
Summary: Вороны летят по небу, сыновья не скорбят по отцу.
Relationships: Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén/Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī
Kudos: 76





	Изъян

Брат не зажигал света.

Лань Ванцзи не пытался двигаться тише, не стал проявлять деликатность и уходить. Брат не любил, когда вокруг него суетились или слишком сильно подстраивались под его нужды. Он тогда чувствовал себя виноватым.

Поэтому Лань Ванцзи просто вошел в шатер и зажег свечу. Жестом отсек оставшийся снаружи лагерь, и внутри стало совсем тихо. Только потом он повернулся к брату.

Лицо Лань Сичэня было совершенно спокойным — и совершенно безжизненным.

Он сидел немного прямее обычного. Осанка Лань Сичэня всегда была превосходной, но что-то в повороте плеч, в наклоне головы пробуждало в его собеседниках чувство близости, внушало спокойствие и привлекало сердца людей. Сейчас он сидел, как дядя, когда тот очень сердился. Или как всегда сидел сам Лань Ванцзи.

Рядом с ним не было флейты — а ведь именно к ней Лань Сичэнь обращался в минуты душевного непокоя. Значит, брат не испытывал сильных чувств — или испытывал слишком сильные.

На вопросительный взгляд он едва заметно повернул подбородок к столу с бумагами. Сегодня доставили письма из Гусу — несколько адептов делились новостями о своих семьях.

Письмо пришло и им. Старшая двоюродная тетушка писала, что после долгой борьбы с ранами Цинхэн-цзюнь скончался.

Отец так долго лежал при смерти, что они уже перестали ждать.

Лань Ванцзи аккуратно сложил письмо и положил его на прежнее место. Потом он опустился перед братом и согнулся в низком поклоне. Первый, второй, третий. В третьем он застыл.

— Приветствую главу Лань, — сказал он.

Руки брата ухватили его за плечи и заставили выпрямиться.

— Ванцзи! — шепотом укорил Лань Сичэнь.

Он был недоволен, зато теперь он был живым. Таким он нравился Лань Ванцзи куда больше, поэтому он позволил себе приподнять брови, совсем чуть-чуть, почти вызывающе.

Лань Сичэнь выдохнул — и перестал сердиться. Теперь он был задумчив и немного печален.

— Воистину все перемешалось под небом, — сказал он. — Пять великих кланов столкнулись в междоусобице, мертвые бродят среди живых, а сыновья не скорбят по отцу.

В движениях человеческой души Лань Сичэнь разбирался куда лучше его и если что-то говорил, обычно оказывался правым. Он не скорбел — как не скорбел и Лань Ванцзи.

— Мы — плохие дети, — ответил он. — Мы всегда были плохими, иначе мы бы не были сыновьями своей матери.

— Дядя опять взялся за свое? Не верь ему, Ванцзи. Ты прекрасен, в тебе нет ни одного изъяна, но будь ты хоть безупречнейшим листом превосходной бумаги, дядя все равно бы разглядел бы в тебе пятна. Мы никогда не будем для него достаточно хороши.

Лань Ванцзи промолчал. Он не мог не верить дяде, потому что дядя был прав. Его мать была убийцей. В нем текла та же дурная кровь и жило то же инстинктивное стремление к пороку. Лань Ванцзи чувствовал в себе огромный гнев, и он не знал, что случится, если однажды этот гнев прорвется.

Но брату он не мог не верить тоже, потому что брат был лучшим человеком на свете, и если дядя считал иначе, дядя был неправ.

— Отец казался мне бессмертным, — говорил тем временем Лань Сичэнь, умевший обходить его молчание. — Он всегда жил далеко, недостижимый и недосягаемый, и даже когда умерла матушка, он все равно продолжал жить. Даже израненный в битве, он все равно продолжал жить.

Для Лань Ванцзи отец был мертв с рождения. Он не встречался с ним, никогда не разговаривал, его все равно что не было. Лишь раз он видел Цинхэн-цзюня, когда его нарекали взрослым именем, но не почувствовал ни должного почтения, ни сыновней любви. Еще один признак порочности.

Лань Сичэнь был наследником и видел отца чаще. Естественно, что его чувства были глубже.

— В мире больше не осталось опоры, — сказал Лань Сичэнь. — Нам теперь не на кого положиться.

На это Лань Ванцзи было что ответить.

— Я никогда не полагался ни на кого, кроме брата, — сказал он. — Я вижу теперь, что плохо исполнял свой долг. Он в том, чтобы служить ему и стать его опорой.

— Твой брат — непочтительный сын.

— Нет.

— Порочный человек.

— Нет.

— Неблагодарный брат.

Во взгляде Лань Ванцзи помимо его воли появилось изумление.

— ...Нет.

Внезапно Лань Сичэнь рассмеялся и притянул его к себе.

— О, Ванцзи! — воскликнул он. — Иногда мне кажется, что твоя любовь — единственное, что еще осталось чистым в этом мире.

Он уткнулся лицом в плечо Лань Ванцзи и крепко, до боли, сжал в объятиях. С детства никто не смел прикасаться к Лань Ванцзи, кроме брата. Никому больше Лань Ванцзи не позволил бы такой вольности.

— Он умер, — прошептал Лань Сичэнь. — Я не знаю, как мне жить, если я потеряю еще и тебя, а поберечься ты не согласишься. Будь проклята эта война.

Лань Ванцзи перечитал все книги в библиотеке Облачных Глубин и думал, будто умеет отличать добро от зла, правду от кривды, добродетель от порока.

Но в мире под облаками было мало места благородству, а хорошие люди, прекрасные люди творили ужасные дела ради того, чтобы выжить самим и спасти других.

Дом их был разрушен, библиотека — сожжена, а отец — мертв.

Лань Ванцзи знал, что брат нуждается в утешении. Он дал его.


End file.
